No Regrets, Just Love
by Loreyulia
Summary: Almost every couple in the world shares the most intimate part of themselves, with one another at some point. So, after a few months of dating, the same applies to Maora and Maguri. This is about their first night together, and how much a simple song can set the entire mood. Companion piece to Deliver Me! And To Appreciate Art.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gentleman's Alliance Cross, or the characters I use for a bit of fun! ;) That title belongs to the amazing Arina Tanemura. **

**A/N: So, reading my thoughtful, and AMAZING reviews for Deliver me! And To Appreciate Art; I have decided to revisit the G.A.C. fandom, and present you with another MaoraXMaguri ficlet! This follows the story arc of the previous two one shots, so I guess I can consider this the third installment of: super-ultra-sexy-explosion-of-ultimate-boy love-alliance-style! This one shot is inspired a little bit by the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, it just seems like their song to me. Oh, and there will be full-blown sex in this, so if that ain't your cup of tea, then I'm very sorry... but, if you're a hardcore smutty fangirl like me, stick around and get out your box of, "Nosebleed," tissues. *evil grin* Please, enjoy the story! :) (the MaoraXMaguri fandom here is so my bitch). **

**No Regrets, Just Love**

The city streets of Tokyo thrummed with life. The loud noises, the bright flashing colors, and the teeming press of strangers all about you; it all had this certain sort of charm, that I could not deny. I used to travel these streets at night, looking for a party, or just to get away from my heavy thoughts. Hands in my pockets, and not a care in the world, was how I used to live my life - well, until I found my better half. That part of me that kept me perfectly balanced, and whole.

My fingers tightened around Maora's sweaty palm, feeling it tremble slightly in nervous anticipation. "Hey, don't worry Mao," I tried to reassure, caressing the bridge of his knuckles with my thumb; hoping he found the gesture soothing. "I'm pretty sure my parents will be thrilled to hear that we're together! Not to mention Nii-chan will probably flip, and try to get us married."

Maora laughed, a tinge of blush eating away at his cheeks. "You think so, huh? Won't that be exciting!" His hand stopped trembling, and he looked up to meet my eyes; his smile bright, and cheerful once again. Seeing how happy I could make him, by just supporting him through simple words - it felt empowering. I knew then, that I would do anything to see those upturned lips, and sparkling eyes for the rest of our lives together.

~O.o.o.O~

"I'm home!" I called out, slipping my sneakers off in front of the double doors. Not for the first time, did I feel embarrassed because of our ornate, traditional style house; it practically screamed, "Hey look at us, we belong to the Yakuza!" Maora however, seemed totally unphased by my house's appearance; slipping off his classy black heels with practiced ease.

A few random servants wandered about the halls, but other then that, the house seemed empty. "Huh," I uttered softly, "seems like no one's home." Maora's thin shoulders slumped in visible relief, all of the tension he was harboring, seemed to be expelled in the form of a sigh. "Hey, what's with the sigh of relief babe? Don't tell me you were really that nervous?"

My fingers skittered along Maora's curvy waist, teasing him in both actions, and words. He squirmed, and pouted, avoiding my gaze like it was the plague; a pink blush devouring his cheeks. I couldn't help feeling all giddy, and mushy over his too-fucking-cute-for-words reaction.

The tickling motion of my fingers, steadily slowed into a gentle caress across his rather angular hip-bones; my lips already worrying over a faded hicky right behind his left ear. He shivered slightly, his plump, and heavily glossed cherry red bottom lip hanging open, in a silent plea to keep going. "You know, we've got the whole place to ourselves... give ya' any ideas, doll face?" I whispered into his ear seductively.

Maora whimpered at the implication, since moments where we could be openly intimate were few, and far between. "Are you SURE no one's home? I just... don't want your parents catching us sucking face, Maguri."

I sighed dramatically in response, pushing loose strands of ashy brown hair behind his ears. "Look Maora, there's nothing to be afraid, or ashamed of. We _love_ each other, and every one understands that. I waited so long to have you, so please just let me show you off once in a while, 'kay babe?"

A brilliant smile broke the doom-and-gloom that was dominating Maora's features. He ran his fingers up the length of my torso, and splayed them across my chest saying, "You know, some times you can be the biggest idiot I've ever seen." I winced at his harsh words, beginning to pout. "But," he continued, "you can some times say the sweetest things, and that's what makes you so perfect, Maguri."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I caught his smooth jaw in my hands, and kissed him deeply. We broke apart, and smiled like children; wide, and unabashed. "I love you so much Maora," I murmured, brushing my nose softly along his lower lip.

"I love you too," he sighed sweetly, and I couldn't help but kiss him again; Maora's soft lips were just too addicting, for their own damn good. "You know... I think, I'm ready to give myself to you Maguri. I-I want you to have my virginity tonight, if you want it." He looked away demurely, pale lashes hooding his hazy eyes in the most coquettish fashion.

I was floored by his statement, my mouth hanging open slightly as I frantically searched for the right words to say; because I seriously didn't want my stupid mouth to fuck up this golden opportunity. He huffed at my silence, and turned away muttering, "It was stupid of me to suggest it - forget I said any thing." In a quick motion I grabbed his wrists, and forced him to stay.

He refused to meet my gaze, so I commanded him sternly, "Look at me Maora." His eyes reluctantly met mine, but he continued to frown sullenly. "If you think for a second, that I don't want to share every last part of me with you, then you're not as smart as you think you are." Maora opened his mouth to protest at my comment, but I held up a finger to shush him, wanting to finish what I had to say. "I want to give my virginity to you too, more than I let you know... but, I just want to make sure you're completely ready for this. It's some thing I never want you to regret..."

Maora ran his fingers through his long hair, and sighed deeply. "I kinda feel like a total idiot now for over reacting... so, this is how you feel all the time. How do you live with yourself Maguri?" He smiled mischievously, most likely getting me back for my previous jab at his intelligence level.

"You know, some times I ask myself why I put up with you Mao..." I slumped forward in defeat, unable to muster the energy needed to match my Boyfriend's razor sharp wit. Maora pouted playfully, and patted my cheek.

"No fun Maguri... I can't play with you, if you're not willing to act the idiot." He had that particular gleam in his golden eyes, the one that usually spoke of trouble for me. It set me on edge, because more likely than not, he had some thing devious planned; and 9 times out of 10 it included me being made a fool of.

So to distract him from any of his devilish plots, I took Maora by the waist, and pulled him close to my chest; eliciting a surprised squeak from him in the process. "C'mon, let's not waste any more time babe. If we wanna have some awesome sex tonight, we better start now." I winked roguishly at him for good measure. Maora cast me a weak glare, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a charmer..." I didn't fail to detect the sarcasm in his tone. In a spontaneous display of affection, I scooped Maora into my arms bridal style, and began to carry him to my room; even if he was screeching at me to put him down, and slapping any part of me he could get his hands on. "Maguri, what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He screamed into my ear, starting to thrash about wildly.

I continued onward, shouting heroically, "I'm taking my damsel in distress to my cave of manliness, where I will proceed to make sweet, passionate love to him all night looooooong." My eyebrows did a suggestive wiggle dance, and I bit my lower lip for added effect; I mean, I did have to bring the smolder eventually. He just rolled his eyes, but quit struggling - the smolder was probably what did the trick. 'Ahhhhhh yeah,' I thought to myself in the cheesiest way possible, 'Maguri, the master panty dropper.'

Maora huffed in annoyance before he spoke up, "You're such an idiot Maguri... you'll be lucky if I let you even cuddle with me tonight after this." It was a good thing Maora couldn't read minds, because he probably wouldn't let me touch him for a week, if he heard my previous thought.

"But I'm YOUR idiot, right honey?" I batted my eyelashes, and feigned absolute innocence. Maora began to grumble, but I only caught what sounded suspiciously like, "Damn straight." We finally arrived before my bedroom door, which was left wide open, in my haste to get to school earlier this morning; oh convenience, how I adore thee.

I used my elbow to shut the sliding door behind me, and then carried Maora to my futon. I gently laid him down on my bed, and kissed him on the tip of his button nose. He wrinkled his nose in response, but smiled sheepishly any ways; his previous anger forgotten. "Maguri, you are so damn lucky that you're cute. Otherwise I wouldn't have forgiven you so easily." Maora haughtily stuck his nose into the air, and in the most childish display, stuck his tongue out at me.

It made me laugh, because the action was just so inherently MAORA. A wide smile replaced his pout, and he joined in with my laughter. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just giggling like drunken fools, and holding each other. When the laughter died down though, we stared into one another's eyes; our love filling up the silence. My hands went to cradle Maora's delicate face, and I rubbed gentle circles along his cheekbones, with my thumbs.

"Maora... can I ask you a favor?" I asked, crossing my metaphorical fingers in hopes that he would not get offended by what I was about to ask of him.

He looked me straight in the eyes, a hint of suspicion lurking within his. "Yeah... I guess you can." He replied warily.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, so before I ask, promise me you'll hear me out okay?"

"...Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief at his immediate compliance. It was probably his innate curiosity that made him give in so easily though. "Tonight... could you remove your make-up for me? I just, tonight I want to make love to you- the real you. Tonight, I want to make love to Yoshitaka." I looked at him expectantly, because he was unusually quiet.

"Is that really what you want Maguri?" Maora asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

I pressed our foreheads together as I replied, "Of course that's what I really want. I love you, every part of who you are. But tonight, I want to be with the Yoshitaka I fell in love with, when we were children." The smile on my face, was tender, and sincere; because I was being openly honest about my feelings, and I rarely let them show.

Tears welled up in Maora's big, golden eyes, and for an instant I thought I had made him mad at me; but then he wrapped his arms around my neck, and whispered sweetly, "Oh... Maguri." His body began to tremble with evident emotion, but he was smiling the most sincere smile I had ever seen upon his face. "All along," he sucked in a lung full of air around a choking sob, wet tears clinging to his lashes caked in mascara. "...all along, that's what I've been waiting to hear you say."

His shaky words sent a stabbing pain through me. All the heart ache evident in his eyes, it made me feel incredibly guilty; because it was my fault, that he suffered like this all these years. He had changed every thing about himself, in a desperate plea for my love... and I had just spurned him, because I was too afraid to let myself love him in the way he always deserved. Tonight, I vowed to myself, I was going to make up for all that lost time.

So I leaned down, and kissed away his tears, the saltiness lingering on my tongue. Maora giggled, and sat up when I was finished, brushing his unruly bangs out of his eyes; and smiled. "Well, do you mind if I take a shower then? I want to freshen up before we," here Maora paused, his face turning a vibrant shade of pink before he grit his teeth, and soldiered on. "Before we have sex. Plus it'll be easier to wash off all the make up that way."

"Of course," I replied, entwining my fingers loosely in his hair. "Don't take too long though, because I don't think I can wait much more, to make you mine." I felt his skin heat up at my words, and it made me want to pin him down right now, and passionately make love to him. I restrained myself though, since tonight was going to be all about Maora, and making him the happiest boyfriend in the universe.

"R-right," he stuttered, and I knew it was because of my bold words. It was just too easy to get him all hot, and bothered, I thought with a smirk. He stood up gracefully, and adjusted his skirt before pecking me on the cheek. "See you in a bit, Cutie pie." Maora winked playfully, and then headed for my door.

Before he left though, he turned back to me and said over his shoulder, "Thanks, Maguri," and then he left before I could even reply.

The dull _thunk_ of my wooden door sliding shut, rang loudly through the silence. I flopped back onto my futon, and grabbed the thin, black remote that worked my ihome. Again, convenience was on my side, since I forgot to grab my ipod this morning in my rush to get to school; so my lazy ass just pressed play on the remote. The gentle strains of a Mandolin wobbled into the silence, breaking it in the most delicate way possible. The song sounded like a traditional Enka ballad, so you would expect the high, wavering Soprano of a Geisha girl to join in with the music; but instead the deep, resonating voice of the Swedish rock star YOHIO caressed my ears in its velvety sexiness.

I hummed along vaguely to the verse, because English really wasn't my strong suit. However, when the chorus hit, I couldn't help but join along. "Sakura, hear your falling blossoms whisper in the air. Every night I embraced you through your sorrows. Namida, doesn't matter how much I try to forget - those moments were like flowers to me."

By the end of the song, I was sitting up on my knees, and singing into my comb like a micro phone. So of course, that was the moment Maora walked in, wearing his pink tank top and a pair of white boxer-like panties. His hair was still damp, and clung to his round face, and swan-like neck; a few droplets of water running down his neck, and across his delicate collar bone.

He stared at me for a span of seconds, before he burst into hysterical laughter; and I began to blush in absolute mortification. "You," Maora had so suck in a giant lung full of air to continue through his laughter, "you don't even realize how ridiculous, and adorable you look right now."

I pouted, because I hated it when he laughed at me. Maora wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, and padded softly over to my position on the bed. I turned away, huffing childishly, and glared at my wall; crossing my arms for added effect. My mattress dipped from Maora's added weight, and he placed a still damp hand on my shoulder saying, "Awe, don't be upset. If it's any consolation, you totally rocked my world honey-bear." His tone was sugar sweet, but held a slight mocking edge to it none-the-less. I knew then, that I would never live this down...

My pout deepened, but I turned slightly to see his face. Maora's eyes were shining brightly, and laughter was still etched silently into his features. My breath caught in my throat then; every trace of make up was erased from his face, and now he was simply Yoshitaka- and he was beautiful. The only rouge painting his cheeks, was a natural blush. His lips were only glossy with spit, and red because he kept chewing on them. All of the fake, artificial beauty was gone, and in it's wake Maora was more breathtaking then ever before.

"Stop staring at me like that Maguri," Maora whined, fidgeting awkwardly where he sat beside me. I leaned forward, and pressed my forehead to his, inhaling the scent of my body wash on his skin. It sent butterflies to my stomach, because right now we were comfortable, and so deeply intimate, a sweet ache settled in my chest. Our lips gradually came together in a simple press, and my fingers sought out his, and I held on tightly; squeezing his hand, the moment he angled his mouth over mine to kiss me deeper.

As our kiss grew more heated, I slowly lowered his body to the mattress. I was now hovering over him, our hips almost connected; and I plunged my tongue deep into Maora's waiting mouth. A breathy moan escaped Maora's lips, and his tongue started to gently glide along mine. Wet slurping noises blanketed the air, and they would have been completely comical, if they weren't so fucking arousing. When we broke apart for air, a thin string of saliva connected my tongue to his kiss swollen lips; the image did little to abate how horny I was feeling now.

Maora was panting, a warm blush lighting up his whole face; and golden eyes, were now a deep ochre from lust. His wet hair clung to the navy blue pillow below his head, and I realized then, that all of this was for me; every last inch of that sexy body, would belong to me by the end of the night. I smiled foolishly at the thought, because this was all I had ever wanted- a love to call my very own. Dear God, I'm such a sap...

He seemed so small, and fragile beneath me; so insecure without the fine vanir of make up on his face.

"What's wrong?" Maora questioned me tentatively.

I smiled, feeling all the warmth of love burning in my chest, right where my heart beat frantically against my rib cage. "Nothing," I replied, "it's just- you're still pretty, without any make up on."

Maora laughed, that joyous sound filling my ears to the brim, his nose shyly bumping mine. He swatted at my arm playfully and responded, "And you're still funny, when you tell the punch-line wrong." Then, in the most cosmically beautiful way possible, my ipod shuffled out the very song the two of us were quoting. We began to laugh, because in life when coincidences as perfect as this happened, you can't help but enjoy them.

When the giggles died down, Maora turned to face me more properly. "You really think I'm still pretty with out the make up?"

"Yeah," I murmured, my breath fanning out across his flushed cheeks. "I think you're fucking gorgeous like this, Yoshitaka." I kissed down the length of his elegant neck, and he shivered pleasantly at the touch of my lips to such a sensitive part of his body.

I started to suckle gently at his pulse point, my teeth just barely scraping against his delicate flesh. He cried out softly, hips arching up out of reflex, and melding into mine. Maora gasped, as the hardness of my cock ran along his own through our clothes. He closed his eyes blissfully, and let out a shaky gasp of my name. "W-why didn't you tell me you were so hard babe? We could have been taking care of that you know."

I smiled against his skin. It never failed to astound me whenever Maora became aroused; because he became a sexy little minx, and it was fucking hot. "It's okay Mao, I want to take this slow. We need to make this a night, that we'll never forget... or regret."

A sad smile lifted Maora's lips, and he placed his hands on either side of my face. He lifted up off the bed slightly, to whisper sing right into my ear. "Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets- just love." He pulled away, and kissed me softly; and it was reassuring. I knew with out a doubt, that we were both ready for this, and tonight there would be no turning back.

So we finally gave in, our hands exploring new territories; like the inside of Maora's silky smooth thighs for instance. His legs trembled at the attention, especially when I lowered my mouth to his thighs, and nipped at the soft flesh there. I could see the length of his rigid cock, straining through his panties; the flushed, and weeping head peeking up through his waist band, and leaking pre-cum onto his tank top. I smirked wickedly at the sight.

"Oh fuck!" Maora cried, as I nibbled gently at his heavy ball sack through the panties, leaving wet saliva spots every where. "M-maguri, stop teasing me." He begged me, breathlessly.

I continued to lick, and nibble at his twitching cock, finally reaching the head. He stared down at me with wide eyes, when the tip of my tongue flicked out, to lick up that pearly drop of liquid. "You know, this is only fair pay back, after what you did to me at that art exhibit." Maora's face paled, and he looked away uncomfortably.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Maguri... y-you must be delusional." Oh, he was so busted.

"You know Maora, denial is the first sign of a guilty conscious." I quipped, absolutely loving how I was making him squirm. He whimpered pathetically, when I just barely grazed my fingers up the length of his hardness; his hips thrusting towards my hand weakly. "But, if you beg like a good boy, I'll give you what you want."

He shot me a watery glare, apparently not willing to give in so easily. _Fine_, I thought to myself, _we can play it your way_. I began to retreat, moving away from his sexy sprawled out body, a devilish smirk upon my lips. My own fingers worked their way under my charcoal gray v-neck shirt, roaming up to reveal my lightly toned abs. Maora stared at me with so much blatant desire, that I was sure he could undress me with just his eyes for a moment.

I pulled the shirt off, and deposited it over the edge of the bed, my eyes never leaving Maora's. My hands traveled slowly down my chest, my stomach, and stopped at the waist band of my skinny jeans; slung low about my hips. Maora licked his lips, and released a shaky sigh as I continued to perform my naughty strip tease. The clasp on my jeans was popped open, and I dragged the denim material down, and passed my ass; so now it was resting against my toned thighs. My black boxer briefs did little to contain my stiff cock, and wet stains of pearly white were already visible against the dark fabric.

Even though Maora had seen my dick a couple times before, it never failed to make him visibly gulp down the rush of saliva in his mouth. I only knew how he felt, because I always felt the same when I saw his. "M-maguri," he whispered, his legs trembling in need, and his toes curling in desire. I could see the eternal war raging deep within those golden eyes; a war between keeping his dignity and pride, or giving in, and begging for my attention like a needy whore.

I hooked my fingers into the elastic band of my underwear, and pulled down; my cock springing free, and standing proudly at attention in the open air. In a display of pure evilness, I wrapped my hand loosely around the base of my cock, and slooooooowly stroked upwards; my eyes fluttering shut, and a breathy moan escaping my lips at the feeling. After a few strokes, I cracked one eye open, to find Maora's fingers gently playing with the flushed head of his own stiffness. I could see the resolve crumbling in his eyes, as he watched me pleasuring myself. It would only take a matter of seconds now...

My fist started pumping faster, and I threw my head back, and cried out my pleasure for added effect. _And then the walls came crumbling down... _

"Fuck it," Maora cursed heavily, "you win Maguri." A gigantic blush lit up his whole face, and spread down to his chest. His golden eyes were watery, and he pouted as he whined at me like a wanton slut, "Please, would you fuck me Maguri? I need your cock now baby, or I'm going to go crazy."

"See," I began to chastise, "now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Maora glared at me, and began to grumble darkly to himself. I released my length, and moved closer to Maora once again, trapping his jaw between my fingers. I kissed him deeply once more, my hands roving over his soft skin; all the way down to those cute panties. I tugged, then pulled them over his hips, and he arched his back so I could remove the panties completely. Next, I began to lift up his tank top, and pulled it over his head; breaking our kiss.

He was naked now, his skin lightly coated in a layer of sweat, and flushed a soft pink; the color of a Sakura blossom. My heart did an odd flutter at the sight, like it had missed a few beats, and was trying to catch up. "I love you," I stated simply, because I could never say it enough.

He smiled, lifting his hands to touch both sides of my face. "I know," he whispered. Maora's hands glided over my chest, all the way down to my hips. He gripped both my jeans, and my underwear, and tugged them down fully; and I kicked them off, and over the side of my bed. We stared at each other for a few moments, eyes roaming freely over bare flesh. For what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, our lips met in a tender kiss, my fingers tangling into Maora's slightly damp hair.

When we pulled apart, Maora spread his legs and said, "I'm ready, Maguri." _This was it, _I thought, _it's time to show Yoshitaka the depths of my love for him. _I leaned over, and rummaged through my nightstand, for the special bottle of cherry scented lube that I purchased for this very occasion. When Maora saw the bottle, the irony of it was definitely not lost on him, because he rolled his eyes and said, "Really Maguri? How witty..."

I shrugged, and gave him a lopsided grin replying, "Hey, I thought the joke would help lighten the mood. I mean, I am gonna pop that cherry, why not make it fun." He released an exasperated sigh, and shook his head.

"You really are an idiot..." I chose to ignore the jibe, and popped the bright red cap open; the light scent of fresh cherries permeating the air. I then squirted some of the cold, jelly-like substance onto my fingers, and rubbed them together to help warm it up. For extra measure, I poured some straight onto Maora's exposed entrance, and he yelped a bit. "That's cold..." he pouted.

"Sorry babe," I amended, rubbing gentle circles around his puckered hole. He shivered, raising his hips a bit like he was begging for more; or out of pure instinct, I couldn't tell which. "So, um... a-are you ready for me to prepare you?" This is the part that made me nervous, because I wanted to do this right.

"Yeah," he moaned when the tip of my index finger accidentally slipped inside of him. "Go ahead." So, with the utmost concentration, I slowly began to work one finger into his tight ring of muscles. The lube definitely helped things, so he only winced a little bit. "Feels weird," he said, "but keep going." I nodded, and continued prepping him as carefully as possible.

By the time I had three fingers scissoring in and out of him, he was panting heavily, and clutching at my pillow for dear life. "Are you okay Maora?" I asked, stilling the motion of my fingers. He nodded shakily, and unclenched his fingers. With great care, I pulled my digits out of his entrance, and poured more lube onto my hand; this time wrapping my fingers around my cock, to coat it in the cherry scented substance. "I-it feels a little weird, 'cuz I made sure to get a lube with slight numbing agents."

"That explains the tingly sensation..." Maora replied, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth. After coating myself in lube, I rubbed the excess around his anus, just in case.

I exhaled heavily, in nervous anticipation. "Okay, so are you ready for this?" My voice was shaky, and a tad bit hoarse.

"Yes, I'm ready," Maora said, shifting into a more comfortable position. We both breathed as evenly as possible for a while, staring into each other's love laced eyes. A soft smile touched my lips, and I grabbed hold of my lubricated cock. Guiding the head to his entrance, I rubbed it between his plump cheeks a couple times, before inserting it as gently as possible. Maora closed his eyes, and bit the tip of his tongue, as I gradually pushed more inside.

By the time I was half way in, my arms were shaking with the restraint needed to keep myself from slamming all the way in, and fucking his brains out. With one quick movement, to get past that last ring of quivering muscle, I pushed completely into Maora. He screamed in pain, a couple tears leaking from the corners of his closed eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie," I soothed, wiping away his tears, and kissing both cheeks.

"It's okay Maguri," he whimpered, slowly wrapping his trembling legs around my hips. After a few more seconds of deep breathing he said, "You can start now." With a little effort, I pulled almost all the way out, and pushed back in; a tiny whine escaping Maora's lips. In and out, in and out - that slow, and gentle pace was set for what felt like an eternity. We were both shaking, all the passion and need for one another evident in our voices, as we screamed our pleasure to the open air.

"F-faster," Maora implored, so my hips picked up speed, bouncing his thin body along the mattress. His neatly manicured nails scratched down my back, leaving a fiery sting in their wake. Golden eyes rolled back, when I angled my hips a certain way, and my name was shouted so loudly the servants were sure to hear it. "Keep thrusting right there..." Maora begged, his hips finally moving forward to meet mine in a frenzied pace. A strong heat was beginning to pool deep within me, and I knew within minutes, I'd be cumming.

"M-maora, I think I'm almost there," I breathed heavily, trying to hold back as best as possible. "How 'bout you..?"

Maora's back arched upwards, giving me a new angle to work with. "Me too Maguri... just a little bit more." I grabbed a hold of his weeping cock, and pumped it the best I could through my haze of pleasure. My hand was hot, and sweaty against his length, and the thin stream of pre-cum leaking from the tip helped my hand move faster.

Then, with a sharp cry Maora's body tensed, his mouth hanging open in a "O" as he hit his peak. "M-maguri," he moaned my name, thick, white cum covering my fingers. He fell back against the mattress, panting heavily, and closing his eyes. I brought my cum covered fingers up to my lips, and waited for Maora to open his eyes; when he did, I let him watch as I licked his jizz off of my hand. He whimpered at the erotic display, and I smirked.

With the bittersweet taste of Maora on my tongue, and the fluttering of his walls around my cock, I finally reached my own end harshly; my hips going rigid when I was at the deepest point inside of him. "Yoshitaka," I cried, holding onto his slim hips for dear life. I felt my cum being deposited deep within his quivering hole; my hips now thrusting weakly to milk my orgasm for all it was worth. We stayed like this for a while, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. By the time our breaths had evened out, I decided that I should probably pull myself out of Maora.

With a wet squelching sound, my cock slowly came free from his anus; some of my cum, mixed with blood leaking out in the process. Maora's legs fell onto the bed, and he sighed deeply. "Are you okay, Yoshitaka?" I murmured, pushing his sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

He nodded sleepily, and yawned; his big golden eyes glowing in the dimming light. I picked up my discarded shirt, and gently wiped away the semen covering us both. Maora smiled at my gentle care, and when I was done, he held out both arms to me in a silent plea for some cuddling. I chuckled softly, but flopped down beside him, and wrapped one arm around his warm waist. My lips pressed against his temple in the most loving of kisses, and he smiled.

"I... love you, Maguri..." Maora whispered, trying to fight back sleep, but failing; within minutes his eyes were closed, and his breathing deep, and even. I brushed my fingers along the side of his face, admiring his sleeping beauty.

"I love you too, Yoshitaka."

I didn't fall asleep immediately, instead I watched my Maora dream; and I held him close to my beating heart. Music still softly played in the back ground, and a smile touched my lips when I noticed the song that was playing. I leaned down, and sang softly to Maora as he dreamed, "I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." Even if they were just words to a song that I knew, that night, and every night until the day I died; I meant every word.

~Fin~

**E/N: This was so much fun to write btw, even if it turned out longer than expected. I decided to use more then one song in this, because music is a very big part of my life. I used Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, because that was the inspiration for this fic. YOHIO'S Sakura, Falling because the song was stuck in my head the entire time I wrote this... and then finally Christina Perri's A Thousand Years, because it is one of my very favorite love songs, and it helped tie the ending up. **

**So yeah, I really hope this helped placate any cravings for some MaoraXMaguri lovin' (I know it helped me). Also, if I can upload it, I will have a cover for this fic that I drew myself. :) **

**And now, on a completely unrelated note to this fic: if you liked the way I write, or just want some thing new to read, please check out my profile. Towards the bottom I have list of three fanfictions, and a brief description of each. If any of them strike your fancy, let me know in a review/pm so I can figure out which one to type up first. **

**I really hope you all have a wonderful day, and if you could, please take the time to review even if it's a simple emoticon, it just really helps boost my drive to give you guys more sexy boy love. **

**Later taters :P **


End file.
